Soul Reapers at My Party
by Animaman
Summary: One-Shot songfic. Ichigo and the gang dance to an old Halloween favorite. Just mainly writen to kill some time.


**SOUL REAPERS AT MY PARTY**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the song, Thriller by Michael Jackson

This is my first Bleach fic, as well as my first Halloween fic. So enjoy, and if any parts of the story seems a little off, sorry about that, its been a few months since I read the manga or seen the series.

Down at the Kurosaki home, the family was hosting a Halloween costume party, which consist mostly soul reapers that were friends with both Ichigo and his father Isshin, and Ichigo's friends from school. The twins, Yuzu and Karin, along with Ururu and Jinta were out at a friend's house having their own party. Even some of the captains decided to attend, include chief-captain Yamato and Rukia's brother Byakuya, in their human forms.

Everybody was talking until a familiar tuned started to play. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he heard the opening line.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

"Oh crap. Not this song!" He yelled out, while slapping his hand onto his face.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

He than felt himself being pulled by a very excited Orihime, "Come on Ichigo, let's have fun dancing to this song." She said, while giving him the eyes that would turn anybody into jello.__

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

As much as he didn't want to, after seeing those eyes, he just let himself be pulled towards the middle of the room, and started to do the dance moves to the song.

_  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

The next thing they knew, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki started to dance along, in the first row, with Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, being dragged by Momo, and Yachiru formed the second row. __

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

Kenpachi, and some of the other captains decided to join in, even Byakuya after seeing Rukia enjoying herself.

_  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
_

Not wanting to be left out, Isshin, Yamato, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai formed the rest of their little dance group.

_  
Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see  


Even the spirit of Zangetsu was enjoying himself

_  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

After everyone got into the end of the song, Ichigo stood up and asked "Who the hell chose that song in the first place?"

"Why I did, of course!" Yelled out the annoying voice that Ichigo can't stand, "The one, the only, Don Kanonji."

Just as he was about to do his usual stance, *Bam* He got punched through the wall before he could even say anything.

"That guy really gets on my nerves." Ichigo said, while everybody else went about their business.

"Hey, who wants to listen to monster mash?"

Here is my latest fic. It's a one-shot, and Happy Halloween.


End file.
